


Morning Glory

by kirschtrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Bliss, Emotional, Happy Birthday Shiro (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Prologue, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschtrash/pseuds/kirschtrash
Summary: You make me believe in miracles.





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a prologue to a sheith oneshot I'm working on in the future, for this setting - enjoy this little thing, and stay tuned for more <3
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://kirschtrash.tumblr.com/) and my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kirschtrash) in case you wanna say hi!

**Morning Glory**

* * *

 

 

_You make me believe in miracles._

 

The rain kept falling outside, but the words hovered in the air. Waiting to be heard, waiting to be accepted.

Before the words could vanish, Keith repeated himself:

“You’ve helped me believe in miracles again, y’know that?”

Finally, Shiro’s eyes opened. Dim light brought them to life, but they still looked on in silence. In disbelief.

Underneath the sheets, the two of them lay hidden away from the cold, grey morning. Raindrops fell against the window pane above their bed, a consistent din that made the quiet bearable.  
Shiro lay next to him on his stomach, hair messy, face half hidden in his pillows. One arm was around Keith’s waist, his fingers tracing idle patterns at any sliver of skin he could find. His breaths were smooth, steady, fanning against his cheek warmly. He was so close. He was so beautiful.

Keith couldn’t help himself - he whispered the words again:

“You make me believe in miracles.”

Shiro’s grip around his waist tightened, but he did not say anything. There was an unnamed hesitance deep in his bones, something Keith remembered feeling the first time they held hands; an apprehension he had tasted the first time they kissed. It was no longer as pronounced as it used to be - but it was still there. As faint as a veil.

(And it kept Shiro from looking at himself the way Keith did.)

Through the veil, Shiro stared silently. His eyes seemed to ask a simple question: _why me?_

If only Keith knew. If only he knew exactly how the universe worked its magic - how out of 7 billion people, his path managed to align with Shiro’s so perfectly. How his smile could brighten even his worst days. How his voice could make him feel so calm despite any storm. How someone like Shiro could breathe three delicate words, and Keith could believe them for once, _for fucking once_.

Slowly, the light falling inside the room grew brighter, warmer. The rain no longer drummed against the window; for a moment, nothing but their breaths filled the silence.

And then, a lone bird flew over. It began chirping merrily right outside their little apartment, dancing across the window ledge.

Just then, Shiro pulled the sheets off his head, as he sat up on his elbows. He turned his face towards the window, towards the sunlight. His skin glowed like gold, and his eyes looked a lot like home.

Shiro looked at the little bird singing its song, and smiled.

And when Keith felt something warm bloom in his chest, he said out loud:

“That’s why.”

Shiro turned his head, tilting it in confusion. Out of impulse, Keith placed his hand on his cheek, running his thumb across his cheekbone. He was brimming with warmth, with life. God, he was so beautiful.

“That’s why you’re my miracle.”

Somehow, it was all Keith could muster as an answer to his silent question. Somehow, Shiro understood; wordlessly, he closed the space between them. Just as it was meant to be.

 

How someone like Shiro could make him love the world a little bit more everyday… it was beyond him.

 

Keith wished he knew why - but then, when have miracles ever needed a reason?

**Author's Note:**

> Do like, comment and share if you liked this, and wanna see more!
> 
> Until next time, bye bye!


End file.
